This invention relates generally to decks, docks, platforms, and other outdoor extensions of residences and commercial buildings intended to support people in a pleasant and relaxing atmosphere. In particular, the invention pertains to extruded metal planks and other elements for use in the construction of such outdoor extensions, the extruded metal plank having particular features to ensure that the surface of the deck remains acceptably cool and esthetically pleasing.
Extruded metal flooring elements of various cross-sectional configuration have been employed in the construction of floors, cat walks, runways, and the like, particularly in manufacturing facilities where long-term durability is required. Such elements have also been used to construct multi-tier warehousing facilities as well as elevated floors in various indoor environments. Outdoor use of extruded metal flooring elements has generally been limited to situations where esthetics is not important.
On the other hand, the preferred material for the construction of virtually all recreational decks has been wood, particularly aromatic cedar, or certain pressure-treated woods which will repel or resist attack by termites or other biological agents. Wood is viewed as the preferred material since it has a "Natural" look and is generally lower in initial cost than extruded metal elements.
Both wood and metal decking, when exposed to direct sunlight in the heat of summer, often becomes uncomfortably, if not dangerously, hot. The upper surface of wood decking in bright sunlight can exceed the air temperature by 25.degree. F. In the heat of summer, the surface temperature can be high enough to cause significant discomfort to persons contacting the decking with their bare skin. Metal decking typically suffers the additional disadvantages of having an unattractive appearance and exhibiting specular reflection of direct sunlight causing discomfort to ones eyes.